1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning endoscope system, and more particularly to a scanning endoscope system that acquires an image by scanning an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of techniques for reducing a size of an insertion portion to be inserted into a body cavity of a subject are proposed for endoscopes in the medical fields, in order to alleviate a burden on the subject. As one example of such techniques, a scanning endoscope which does not include a solid-state image pickup device at the part corresponding to the above-described insertion portion, and a system provided with the scanning endoscope are known.
Specifically, the system including the above-described scanning endoscope is configured, for example, to scan an object in a preset scanning pattern by causing the distal end portion of the illumination fibers for guiding illumination light emitted from the light source section to swing, receive return light from the object with the light-receiving fibers arranged around the illumination fibers, and generate an image of the object using a signal obtained by separating the return light received with the light-receiving fibers into color components.
As a calibration method applicable to the system including the above-described configuration, the calibration method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-515947 has been conventionally known, for example. Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-515947 discloses the calibration method of acquiring a multi-colored image in the multi-colored calibration pattern using a scanning beam device, comparing the respective color components of the acquired multi-colored image with the display color components of the multi-colored calibration pattern, which correspond to the respective color components, and calibrates the scanning beam device based on the result of the comparison.
In addition, in a common image pickup apparatus and the like, a color balance adjustment has been conventionally performed for bringing the color of the object included in an image close to the natural color when the object is seen with the naked eye, for example.